Untitled
by Goddess Virgo of the Fae
Summary: Forced from his home by the very people he loves, what will Yugi do?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled as of Now  
  
By: Goddess Virgo of the Fae  
  
Summary: Forced from his home by the very people he loves, what will Yugi do?  
  
Rating: I'm going with PG for now, I may change it though.  
  
Author's Note: YxY, BxR, SxJ, MxT, may be Mokuba x Bianka. I hope you like  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
Yugi Motou sighed as he slammed his math book shut and dropped his pencil on top of it. Frustrated, he rubbed his hands over his face and through his tri-colored hair, knowing that his math was hopeless. It didn't matter how hard Ryou tried to drill the formulas into his head, they just refused to stick. As he began banging his head on his desk, Yami came into the bedroom with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami kneeled by the smaller boy's chair and placed one tanned hand on his back.  
  
Yugi replied, while still banging his head on the desk, "I *slam* hate *slam* math *slam*! "  
  
"Is there anything I can do aibou?" The pharaoh asked as he began to rub small circles on his light's back. Slowly, Yugi stopped banging his head on his desk and slightly arched his back up and into the others' hand. Yami gave a small grin as he felt Yugi's muscles tense and then completely relax under his light touches.  
  
"Just do that." Was the answer. As his other half's hands roamed over his back, Yugi imagined that he and Yami were a little more than friends. He imagined that the bigger boy was rubbing his back because he wanted him, not because he wanted to comfort him. Just the thought of Yami wanting him made Yugi tense up all over again.  
  
"Relax little one, just relax." The deep timbre of the pharaoh's voice sent shivers up his spine, but he tried to do as he was bid. "I know that your math homework can't be causing you this much irritation my hikari, so what is it?"  
  
"Nothing Yami, nothing." Yugi said, knowing that he couldn't tell him the truth. The truth being, 'I'm so frustrated because I think I may be in love with you, and were I to tell you, you would either pity me or hate me.' Pity was definitely something he didn't want, especially from Yami, and hate . . . He really didn't want to think about what he'd feel like if it were hate.  
  
Yami frowned at the reply, but didn't push it. If Yugi wished to tell him something, he would in his own time and of his own decision. "All right, but if there ever is something, I'm right here." Yugi nodded sleepily as his head began to droop and his eyes became heavy. "Sleep my light, you can finish this work later." And before Yami knew it, the smaller boy was slumped over his desk and sound asleep. Smiling tenderly, he picked him up and took him to bed, managing not to jostle him the whole while. Staring down at the sleeping angel, his smile turned sad.  
  
Bending down, Yami placed a light kiss on Yugi's forehead and whispered nearly inaudibly, "I love you." He watched him for another moment, and then turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh how sweet." A tall, dark-blue haired woman spat, looking down into a large wooden bowl full of water. "You will suffer." She murmured sinisterly to no one.  
  
In the water, a short, tan, tri-color haired boy walked out of a room, with a despondent look on his face, leaving behind an even shorter boy peacefully sleeping in a bed.  
  
"Soon." She muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About a week later Yugi was on his way to school where he was finally a senior. Yami had opted to stay home that day, rather than go inside the millennium puzzle to school with him, so the walk was a bit boring. When he was still about a block from the school, he spotted Ryou, who was walking along with a somewhat glazed look on his face.  
  
Jogging over to the other side of the road, Yugi came up beside the silver haired boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Ryou." And knowing that the glazed look on his face meant that he was speaking with Bakura, Yugi also said hello to him.  
  
"Oh," Ryou glanced shortly at him, "Yugi."  
  
"Yeah." The shorter boy replied, a little confused at his friend's terseness. "So," He began, trying to get a pleasant conversation started. "Did you get the math assignment finished last night?"  
  
Still being rather short with him, Ryou replied, "Of course."  
  
"I know I had some serious trouble with it. Do you think that maybe later you could-"  
  
"You know Yugi," Ryou spat, finally turning to look at him. "I can't spend all of my time trying to teach you things that your brain obviously can't grasp." Both boys having stopped, Yugi looked at him, confused and hurt. "You seem to be the only one having any trouble with the class, so perhaps it's not the subject that's such a problem, perhaps it's you."  
  
That said, the boy left Yugi standing there on the sidewalk, trying his best not to let any tears flow. Swallowing slowly, he began moving toward the school again, this time staring rigidly at the ground. It was for that reason that he bumped into more of his friends, Honda and Jou. "Hey guys." He said quietly when he looked up at them.  
  
"Watch where you're going shrimp." Jou said, glaring down at Yugi, who just stared up him with confused and hurt eyes, this time the hurt more prominent.  
  
"Do you mind getting out of the way so we can get to school already?" Honda asked sarcastically as he roughly pushed Yugi to the side. Tripping, he ended up on the ground, his books scattered and his bag lying on its side. Rolling their eyes, Jou and Honda walked on. Forcing tears back even harder now, Yugi gathered his things together and took off quickly for school, not stopping to talk to anyone.  
  
When he made it to his first class, he was just barely on time. Sitting down at his desk, he was very careful not to make any eye contact with Ryou, Jou or Honda. But it seemed that the unkindness didn't stop at those three, because when he looked at Anzu, she rolled her eyes at him, mouthed 'loser', and turned to speak with the girl on her right.  
  
Sighing miserably, wondering what he'd done to deserve such coldness, Yugi directed his attention to the teacher as he began the lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that was it, tell me what you thought please. That was my first Yugioh fic, so I hope it's okay.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess 


	2. Thank you

Author's Note: Thank you very much if you reviewed, especially LemonCake. You see, your review kept me quite amused for a bit, and I must really say that you have my gratitude.  
  
Though, when I looked, I found it quite odd that you didn't have any work of your own up, and yet you still had the audacity to tell me that I don't care for my work. I wonder, had it even occurred to you that perhaps I felt like posting it when I did, yet I just had a brain freeze and couldn't think of a title? No?  
  
I'm terribly sorry if you don't like my writing, but I don't write for people like you, people who would draw the conclusion that I wouldn't care for my works just because I've yet to title them. So what if I used a plot that many before me have used? If you didn't like it, you could've either left it alone, or just said, "I don't like it."  
  
Would it have been so hard?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for those of you who didn't want to read that, the next chapter should be up with or soon after this.  
  
Thank you for all those nice reviews,  
  
Goddess  
  
P.S.- Please don't be misled. I do want reviews containing constructive criticism, but please do not attack me. 


	3. Family is worth?

Chapter 2  
  
By the end of the day, Yugi just wanted to find a hole to swallow him up, so he could hide from all of the callous looks his "friends" were sending him every two minutes. He couldn't wait to get home to his yami and talk with him, because surely Yami would be able to help him figure out what he'd done.  
  
Once home, Yugi dropped his bag at the bottom of the stairs and rushed up them. "Yami, are you in here?" He asked as he opened the door to his bedroom, which was where he ended up being. "Yami, I need to talk to you."  
  
Yami looked at him, silent for a moment before he said, "Try sorting out your own problems for once and stop bothering me with them." Yugi's mouth dropped open, his eyes flooding with tears. "Oh great, are you going to cry? Because I really don't want to have to act like I care."  
  
A tear from each eye streaming down his cheeks, Yugi stumbled backwards toward the door. "D-don't worry, I w-wouldn't want you to have to con- concern yourself with m-me."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Yami smiled maliciously.  
  
Turning, Yugi quickly ran from the room toward the kitchen. He collapsed at the table, his head in his hands as his shoulders shook violently. He sat there crying for a few minutes before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned watery eyes up to see his grandpa, who held out a white handkerchief for him to wipe his eyes with. After he was done wiping his eyes and cheeks, Grandpa took the hanky back and handed him a rectangular white envelope.  
  
Confused, Yugi pulled it open to reveal a one-way ticket to New York, New York, America with everything else one needs for out of country travel. He looked up sharply at his grandpa. "You leave tomorrow. You'll find any information you'll need on becoming an American citizen in that envelope." (Just for the record, I have no idea about immigration or how you become a citizen of another country, so bare with me. It is, after all, a fanfiction.)  
  
"What-grandpa, I don't under-"  
  
"I would suggest that you go and pack anything you'll be wanting to take with you." That said, the elder left the apartment and went downstairs to the game shop.  
  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening." Yugi began repeating over and over to himself. Squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them, he realized that it really was happening. With a shallow sob, he dragged himself to his bedroom, where Yami was sitting at the desk and reading a book.  
  
"Oh," He said, glancing up. "So you did cry. Figures." Yugi tried his best to block him out as he pulled clothes from his drawers, not caring if they were folded or not. After he had a large heap of clothes on his bed, he pulled two duffel bags, both almost his size, from underneath it. Tears still slipping down his cheeks, he shoved all of the clothes on his bed into one bag. "Where are you going?" Yami asked, sounding completely uninterested.  
  
"America." Was Yugi's short reply as he pulled all of his pants out of the closet.  
  
"Who in America would want you?" The pharaoh asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Yugi exploded. "I have no idea who Grandpa wants me to stay with, but it obviously isn't him!"  
  
"Can't say I blame the guy." Yami said, turning the page of his book.  
  
"What did I do to deserve to have my friends treat me like this?!" The smaller boy yelled, his tears coming back full-force.  
  
"Oh little Yugi, don't you get it yet? We don't like you, we never have, and I'm pretty sure that we never will. Now, I'm only speaking for myself here, but I'm sure that everyone else in the world probably agrees with me on this, but, basically, I hate you with a fiery passion." Yami explained, not looking up from his book, his voice sounding as though he was explaining something to a very small child.  
  
"So, you couldn't have just said something before now?" Yugi asked, his heart crying out in hurt, but his defenses from the days of being bullied coming up quickly.  
  
"Well, no. I just had to stay with you because the gods were a little messed up when they picked you as the puzzle holder. As for the others. . . I'm not sure what their excuse is."  
  
"So that's it then? I can't believe that I was stupid enough to think that you'd actually like me." Turning his back to his other half, Yugi packed his pants into the bag with the rest of his clothes in it. Not speaking, he walked around the flat, getting anything he thought he'd need for his "trip", and then he put it all into the bags.  
  
That night, Yugi lay in bed, listening to Yami as he breathed, and he let silent tears fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, how do we like it so far? Please review!!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess 


	4. Going, going, gone

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, at only around five, Grandpa walked into Yugi's room and shook him awake. "Your plane leaves in two hours, get up and dressed so I can get you to the airport in time."  
  
"Grandpa-"  
  
"Up." With that, the elder Motou walked from the room. Sluggishly, as he was too busy thinking of why this was happening, he got out of bed and dressed himself, auto-piloting through his morning routine. When he was finished, he went back into his room, where Yami slept on another bed peacefully. Staring at him, Yugi thought of what he'd said the night before, 'I hate you.' So, he hadn't even had to say 'I love you' to get hated.  
  
Grandpa cleared his throat from his spot in the doorway and gestured for Yugi to hurry up. Nodding once, the young Motou waited until his grandfather was gone, before he approached his other half stealthily. Yugi stared down at him for a moment, the moon making him seem to glow with its light. Finally, sadly, he stepped closer, removed his millennium puzzle, and set it gently on the pillow next to Yami's head.  
  
Bending down, Yugi placed a light kiss on Yami's forehead and whispered nearly inaudibly, "I love you." He watched him for another moment, and then turned on his heel, pulled his bags over either shoulder, and left the room.  
  
And the apartment.  
  
And Japan.  
  
And love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the plane, Yugi had quite a bit of time to think. He thought about what he possibly could've done to deserve to be sent away by his own flesh and blood, and to be shunned by his "friends".  
  
Later, when he was off the plane and walking around New York, unsure of what he was going to do, it seemed that Lady Luck was far from his side. He'd just sat his bags under a park bench and collapsed atop it, when the skies opened up and wept. So, he did the only plausible thing he could think of, he wept with them.  
  
He'd been sitting there, soaked to the bone on the bench, for nearly two hours, when he felt a light tap on the shoulder. He jerked his head up, to gaze upon a young woman who couldn't have been much older then he. Her hair was about waist-length, a deep, nearly black, brown in color, and her eyes were dark brown as well. "Are you alright?" She asked softly, her voice lilting slightly with an accent he thought to be Spanish.  
  
Miserably, he shook his head 'no'. "Is there anything I can do? If you want, I can help you home." The word 'home' seemed to make him even more miserable then before. "O-or . . . I don't know! What's your name sweetie?" She asked, her voice kind.  
  
"Y-Yugi ma'am, and you are?" He replied shakily.  
  
"Oh, my name is Bianka. Do you live around here? Or do you live-" She stopped, as if realizing something horrible. "Here?"  
  
"No, yes, I don't know!" Yugi cried, frustrated more than sad now.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked.  
  
And so he told her the whole story about how he was sent away from home, and he also informed her that he knew how far-fetched it seemed. To that last bit, she replied, "I don't know why, but I believe you. Seeing as how I'm in New York of all places, I really shouldn't believe you." Sitting down beside him for the first time, Bianka slumped a little, trying to think of what to do. "How old are you Yugi?"  
  
He hesitated, knowing that once she found out that he wasn't too much younger than she herself, that she wouldn't want to help him. But he also knew that she was the first person to be nice to him in a while. Sighing, he told her the truth. "I'm eighteen." There was a long silence, in which the girl was thinking about the sparse two years between Yugi and her age, before she spoke again.  
  
"And how far along in school were you before you left Japan?"  
  
"I was a senior." He replied, wondering why she was still talking to him.  
  
"Alright Yugi, if you want, you can come stay with me until you can find somewhere of your own." Shocked, he found himself nodding vigorously.  
  
"On one condition though." Bianka said, stopping his thoughts. "You must promise me that as soon as you can, you will get yourself enrolled at the high school by my house and begin attending. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Now, let's get to my house, alright?" Standing and then leaning down, she pulled one of Yugi's duffel bags from under the bench. Happier then he'd been for a couple days, he picked up his other one and followed his new companion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry Yugi left with Bianka as soon as he did, but I'm going to go with the fact that he's innocent and also that I couldn't think of a great way to get him with her. Cool?  
  
Okay all, what are we thinking? Review please!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess  
  
P.S.- Stay interested my readers, this WILL be Yugi / Yami. This won't be Yugi / Bianka, I promise. Okay, going now. 


	5. The horror! The horror!

~ Chapter 4 ~  
  
Watching him closely before he left, she knew that he would not come back to Japan. The tall blue haired woman chuckled as she recalled the look on his face when his grandfather had told him to leave. It had been priceless. The only problem with his going to America was that now that he was out of Japan, he was out of her range of magic as well.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore though." She whispered to herself. "I suppose I can drop the spell soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Two weeks later ~*~  
  
"Can you not tell me anything about my grandson?" Grandpa cried into the receiver of the cordless phone.  
  
Yami listened to Grandpa's side of the conversation, surrounded by he and Yugi's friends, all thinking of the mean things they'd said to the younger Motou. They knew, as soon as the fog in their brains was lifted, that it had been magic making them say and do such things. Jou, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, and even Bakura were there. Kaiba was on his way as well.  
  
"I called him a loser." Anzu sighed  
  
"I called him a shrimp." Jou put in. "And Honda and I pushed him."  
  
His sorrow evident in his eyes, Ryou told them of his misdeed. "I told him that he was a problem."  
  
Being somewhat respectful for once in his life, Bakura tried to keep his comments to himself. But he couldn't help but be curious about something. "And you pharaoh? What did you say to him?"  
  
Yami stared down at the millennium puzzle in his hands. "I told him that I had to act like I cared about him. I implied that no one wanted him and that he was unworthy of his millennium item." He closed his eyes, pushing back tears. Everyone watched him with shocked eyes, and even Bakura couldn't help but feel a little compassion for the pharaoh. But Yami wasn't finished. "I told him that I hated him." Hearing a gasp from Anzu, he looked up, forlorn.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked quietly, but no one had an answer for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know that was short, but at least it answers why everyone was so mean to little Yugi. Now, the only question left is why our blue haired lady made them do such things. I'm bad I know, but I can't help it, it's fun.  
  
Review please!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess 


	6. this is important, please read

Author's Note: I figured I should tell you how old everyone would be at the beginning of the story, K? Good. Oh, and just as an afterthought, I may have changed the age difference for some people, so don't bite my head off.  
  
Here we go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi: 18  
  
Yami: physically 18  
  
Ryou: 18  
  
Bakura: physically 18  
  
Jou: 18  
  
Honda: 18  
  
Anzu: 18  
  
Mai: I know she's not at the beginning, but she would've been 19  
  
Shizuka: at the beginning she would've been 17  
  
Seto: Not really at the beginning, but he would've been 19  
  
Mokuba: (Now this is the one that I made a big age change to {I think} ), would've been 13 at the beginning  
  
Bianka: 20  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, there you have it people. 


	7. The System

Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers. I just wanted to tell you all how thankful I am for the reviews you guys have given me. I know I tend to say it a lot, but that's only because I really *really* mean it.  
  
I also wanted to say, that I know that these chapters are short, and for that I'm very sorry, but I'm not great at writing longer chapters. Sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
~*~ About five years after Yugi reached America. They never did find him. ~*~  
  
Yami picked the mail up off the kitchen table. Junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, bill, junk, neighbors' porn, junk and something strange looking. The envelope was long and black with only his first and last name written on the front in silver. Curious, he carefully pulled the sachet open and tugged a folded white piece of paper from inside. It read:  
  
(~(~(~(~)~)~)~)  
  
Your magical aptitude has been measured and we are pleased to tell you that we were greatly impressed by the strength you have. We are offering you the chance to study and train to become one of our ranks. We are called The Magical Defense System (The System for short) and in joining us, you will be trained in many combat skills and we will help you hone your magic.  
  
Not everyone in The System is magically active, but all have their part in the organization.  
  
If you are interested in this at all, please go to the 74th street bridge on Saturday at 2:00 p.m. and you will be met by one of our agents.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Magical Defense System  
  
(~(~(~(~)~)~)~)  
  
Setting down the envelope, Yami stared at the paper in disbelief. It was Thursday now, so he'd have only a short time to determine if the letter was real, and what he was going to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That Saturday, at 1:55, Yami found himself at the 74th street bridge waiting for something he didn't know of. It was easy to see why he was surprised when he saw all of his friends standing in a group, as if waiting for something as well.  
  
Anzu and her girlfriend Mai were standing very close, holding hands, while Bakura had his arms around Ryou, his boyfriend of four years, from behind. His head was rested on his light's shoulder and from the blush on Ryou's face, Yami figured he was whispering something for behind closed doors in his ear. Jou and his boyfriend, one Seto Kaiba, leaned against the railing of the bridge having a fairly quiet conversation. Honda and Shizuka, Joey's sister, were laughing about something while she had her head rested on his chest. And standing there without a significant other was the younger Kaiba, Mokuba.  
  
Approaching them, Yami could think of only one thing, 'No way.'  
  
Seto was the first to spot him and he smirked. "You got one too I take it, Yami?" Saying nothing as the rest of the group turned to regard him, he nodded his head.  
  
"So what's your take on this then?" Anzu asked curiously.  
  
"My guess is as good as yours I fear." He replied.  
  
"Ah, yes, right on time." Came a voice from his left. Turning, Yami caught sight of a woman with a black suit with a trench coat on and white-blond hair. Her accent gave the clue of her native Australia. "It's nice to see that everyone's here, my name is Trinity, and I'll be your guide today. Now, everyone follow me and you'll find out what this is all about."  
  
They followed as she'd asked and they ended up in an alley where a big, black, unmarked van was waiting. "Alright, everyone in, no pushing children." She joked. After they were situated (Yami in the passenger seat; Mokuba, Seto, and Jou in the front bench seat; Honda and Shizuka in the seat behind that; Mai and Anzu in the back seat with Ryou, who was sitting on Bakura's lap) Trinity started the van and off they went.  
  
They drove for hours and stopped only twice to get gas and drinks. Yami tried hard, but he couldn't seem to keep himself awake, so finally he let Morpheus pull him to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: (Yes, I'm talking again.) Okay, how are we liking it?  
  
I wanted to ask you people, if you can see if you can foretell what's going to happen, because I want to know just how predictable I am. I asked a friend after she read it, and she was kind of off the mark if you know what I mean.  
  
Review and predict please!!!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess  
  
P.S.- I just read what Punk- Goth- Faerie had to say, and I would just like to say thank you for your input. I just don't understand why it is that people must tell me that I shouldn't even bother writing, just because they don't like it.  
  
As for the title, if anyone has a good idea please feel free to let me know of it.  
  
Okay, that's all, bye. 


	8. It's short, dear me it's short

Author's Note: Hello all, I'm back! Terribly sorry I haven't updated in the last, I don't even know how long. Anyway, I'm not sure how long this part is, and I don't know if it's any longer than usual (actually I think it's shorter), but hey. All I know is that the complaint that most people have about my writing is that my chapters are far too short, so I'll try to make an effort to make them a bit longer in the future.  
  
Okay, I'm done, read on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~  
  
Yami awoke only an hour after he'd fallen asleep, and when he looked out the window, he saw only trees. Glancing back at his friends, he saw that they were dead to the world, all curled up with their lovers, Mokuba with his head rested against his brother's shoulder. Turning to look at Trinity, who looked as awake as ever, Yami asked quietly, "Where are we?"  
  
"Almost at our destination. So Yami, was it, why'd you come?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"I-I suppose I thought that maybe it was real, The System I mean." He answered.  
  
"Oh, it's very real, trust me on that one." She said, finally taking her eyes away from the road and glancing at him. "My superiors said that you were strong with magic, is it true?" Her voice was curious and nothing more.  
  
"Yes." Yami told her. "I suppose you could put it that way."  
  
"Well, they said that a few of your friends back there a pretty strong as well, is that true." This question, just as the last, held only curiosity.  
  
"Well, I know that Bakura and Seto are . . ." He trailed off as he caught sight of a huge cement runway surrounded in spotlights, leaving nothing in shadow. There was a fairly moderate sized plane at one end of the runway, and there were people in black uniforms moving all over. "Will we be flying?" He asked as Trinity pulled the van to a stop.  
  
"Yep." She replied, getting out and going around to the sliding side door. She pulled it open and let it bang as it caught on the end of the track. "Rise and shine everyone! Everybody up!" She hollered as Yami got out of the front seat.  
  
Bakura had jumped as soon as the door had started opening, in turn waking up Ryou. Seto was up with the sound of the door as well, so he shook his brother and Jou to wake up, Jou giving him a bit more trouble then Mokuba. Everyone else, (Shizuka, Honda, Anzu, and Mai) groaned as Trinity's voice sounded throughout the van, and pulled themselves from their slumber.  
  
"Come on people, you can sleep on the plane. Out of the van, come on." Once everyone was out, she wasted no time in taking them to the plane, whose steps lowered as they approached. "Everyone on the plane please."  
  
As the others did as she said, Bakura hung back and asked her suspiciously, "Where exactly will that thing be taking us?"  
  
"America m'boy, America. Now, on the plane with you." Trinity said, motioning him up the steps.  
  
The interior of the plane was extremely comfortable, being more like a big living room rather than a plane. There were cushy black leather seats on three sides of the room, and a huge glass table in the center. The one side that wasn't occupied by chairs had a curtained-off doorway leading to the restroom, kitchenette and the pilot. Once Trinity had joined them, plopping down in a seat between Mokuba and Yami, the door closed and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, there you have it. What do you think?  
  
I'm very sorry for the lack of actual update, as this only covers about five to ten minutes in time.  
  
For those of you who have been keeping up with this since I started, how am I doing? And for those of you just tuning in, how is the story itself so far?  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Goddess 


End file.
